


甜茶

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	甜茶

甜茶

*zexal，V快

他们说你讲话很浪漫，是个诗人。

我有点意外你会在意他们讨论的这种话题——你打算给我的诗集作序？

因为他们在分析是不是我这样教你的。我非常认真的做了否认，毕竟我只分享给过你书单，绝对没有教导。

哦，你没有？给青少年长长的诗集书单，已经是耳提面命。

我不认为一个十二岁就亲手给AI赋予灵魂的孩子，配不上被妆点些波德莱尔、雪莱或纪伯伦。

那你觉得我现今说话浪漫吗？

或许。但如果你真会写一本诗集，那我将真的乐于为眼前年轻的诗人作序。

穿着羊腿袖衬衫，佩戴蓝宝石领针，拿起羽毛笔。暖风习习的午后，绑着蓝色丝巾的麻花辫落在眼前的第四级台阶上。面对望不到尽头的草场和远处的丘陵，在和煦的日光下提笔第一个字母。你是要以这样的仪式感来写吗？

不错的提议。让我可以安排上自己的暑期日程了。

你的行动力也不错。不如顺带让我听听建议：我的诗集要写些什么？你又要序些什么？

情诗？

你才是真的浪漫。可我该在诗里向哪个人告白呢？时至今日，我已没有可隔空告白的对象。

不存在很好。赞颂不存在的浪漫，正是人类的极致浪漫。

那是幻想，不浪漫的说法就是白日梦。

少年情怀总是诗。

我成年了。而且我如果如此写，你就没得内容可‘为我’作序章。

为什么？

我从不允许自己有白日梦。‘想要的东西就总要争到手’，至今我所求已全部成真。所以，我的‘白日梦’和‘少年情怀’早都有了具象结果——我会写下无数关于你的十四行诗。你，做好的准备是写自序吗？  
哇，这让我突然害羞。所以我现在知难而退还来得及吗？

来不及。我知道你就在等这个，毕竟你总能明白我在想什么。如果你真的要逃，就不会兜兜转转还陪我站在这个小话题里。

你赢了。能高抬贵手，放过我的自序宣言吗？

很难，我需要有诚意的赞美诗来交换。

可我不是你那样的诗人啊。

有人刚说：少年情怀总是诗？就请你按照真理，把自己少年时候的情怀挑一句给我听听。

快斗对他挑眉，克里斯放下茶杯靠过去，单手揽过他的肩膀，给他一个吻：我爱你。

好，现在我宣布你免去作序了。快斗点头，至于我，从头到尾也并没答应要去写诗集。

克里斯眨眨眼，看着快斗：那你不想知道我还从他们那听到了什么吗？

快斗歪头等他说。

他们说你是甜牙齿。这是真的，对吧？

你对此也有什么看法吗？

茶太甜了啊……今天茶壶里似乎放的蜂蜜太多。

……和阳斗一起喝热可可的时候还自己额外放糖的人不许抱怨茶甜。

一杯甜品和一壶甜茶是不一样的……

克里斯像个十二岁小朋友一样皱皱鼻子。他就靠在快斗的肩上，让快斗不能去抓房间里读到一半的波德莱尔挡住他的脸，就没办法阻拦他拿眼神对他撒娇。

后来快斗给克里斯泡了一壶新茶。克里斯喝之前，他含着半块方糖给了克里斯一个绵密的吻。

现在，你收到甜牙齿的情诗了。他搂着他说。

-END-

*往茶壶里直接加蜂蜜是俄罗斯人喝法，往自己茶杯里放果酱也是。喝茶往嘴里先放块糖含着，然后再喝是伊朗人喝法（这也是俄罗斯当年传过去的）。  
自己私下休息时间那就随便怎么喝了，反正这群人知道的多，喝茶加多少糖也能让自己的行为有礼节可循……


End file.
